


Red Wine | Attack on Titan

by yourveryownweirdo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourveryownweirdo/pseuds/yourveryownweirdo
Summary: [Y/N] is out drinking when she encounters a man who totally gives her the creeps. But he also makes her head warm and dizzy. Blaming her feelings on alcohol, her night doesn't quite go as planned.| Levi x reader | Attack on Titan | one-shot |
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Red Wine | Attack on Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on my Wattpad profile [meganeorcx]

From the first time a man lays eyes on a woman in a beastly and wild manner, that woman starts building up a necessary sense of danger. Any thought of propriety they may have had up until that moment vanishes in an instant, being replaced by a crucial need to survive. As cruel as the world is, forcing women to create a barrier around themselves, it has become the norm. That could easily explain every little hair on my arm standing upright as if I had just played with the electrical outlet. It could also explain why I had suddenly grabbed my purse as if about to leave. You see, when our eyes met, something in me shifted. I couldn't possibly explain what the feeling inside of me was but I believe it was immense fear. He had a deadly stare that could hurt like a freshly sharpened blade. Every cell in my body told me to run but maybe, just maybe, curiosity took over right when it shouldn't have. We all know what that did to the cat ... 

When my glass was as good as empty, I put it down and started exploring the neverending depth of my purse in search for my wallet. It's a real maze in there but surprisingly, I never really lose anything. 

In the corner of my eye, the figure I was so afraid of shifted his body just slightly towards me. It would have been impossible to notice if I wasn't already bathing in fear. All that was my panic got worse when he opened his mouth. 'Another one of that, Miss? My treat.' No, I do not want another glass of wine, frankly, I want to go home, is what I should have said. Instead, I was so captivated and intimidated by his deep voice that I forgot to reply altogether. I stayed glued to my seat and slowly drifted away in the background noise until the bartender placed an enormous glass of red wine in front of me. A part of me that wasn't entirely riling in fear considered it rude that they had never offered bigger glasses of wine before. 

'What's your name?' He asked suddenly. My lips had barely even touched the glass, and despite having been there all night, I felt too sober to have a normal conversation with him.

Going against all I knew was quick, I averted my gaze from the glass to his face. 'Why would I tell a stranger?' He playfully clicked his tongue, noticing my distant demeanour towards him. Maybe he should've found a better target to buy wine for because I wasn't going to give in to whatever awful little plan he had brooding in his mind. 

In all honesty, I had expected - and was seriously hoping - that he would go away. Maybe scream _bitch_ here and there but at least leaving me alone. He didn't. 'My name is Levi. Ackerman. Now that you know my name, I'm not quite a stranger anymore, am I?' He smirked and I felt my cheeks burn up. It was probably the alcohol. 

He gently offered me his gloved hand and instinctively, I shook it. With that, I also spouted my name. It seemed like a friendly gesture though I still felt like I had started to let my guard down. Yet again, it was probably the alcohol.

His eyes went all over my body and I couldn't help but grow more uncomfortable than before. '[Y/N] ... I like that.' He spoke. I had no idea how to reply to that, nor did I know if I even wanted to reply. I simply started nipping from the wine, although that might be a clear euphemism. I was gulping down the liquid as if my life depended on it. It seemed that I was more skilled at drinking than socializing. 

Despite my silence, Levi didn't leave. He quietly stayed by my side and casually drank his beer. When his eyes were concentrated on some posters behind the counter, I sneakingly glanced at him. There's no harm in checking out my _generous_ company when he has eyed me all over, right? Despite the bad lighting, I attempted to take in every detail there was. His hair was jet black and the sharply done undercut made me wonder who his hairdresser was. His face was stern and he seemed quite worn out. All theress that was depicted in his expression was carried by a small but muscular figure. Especially the muscular part got my attention: his features were rather visible through his tight, black shirt. No doubt he would look great without it. 

'Like what you see?' Another smirk crawled on his face. I couldn't help but feel flustered, and a bit ashamed, and I quickly looked back at my _suddenly_ empty glass of wine. He lit a cigarette. 'I was wondering ...' he continued shamelessly, 'what a gorgeous lady like you is doing here, alone, on a Friday evening?' 

I shrugged. 'Drinking, obviously.' That's what I said but my mind was racing with thoughts. Why? Is this improper for a so-called 'lady'? Who even calls a woman a 'lady' anymore, that is _so_ outdated. Was he simply trying to offend me? Rid me of any sense of female dignity I had hidden away in my heart? Or did he mean something else? He did sound like he was flirting but he was obviously a creep. He probably just wanted to get me drunk and sleep with me. I didn't want that. Or ... did I? 

I nearly didn't hear his response over my endless thoughts. 'Drinking is bad for your health.' 

What you're doing to my head is bad too, I imagined. 

'So is smoking.' I eventually replied. No way was I letting him know what he did to me. A stranger - a strange _man_ \- could not have an impact on me. 'Neither of us seem to be very smart.'

He shrugged. 'That's a fact, Miss.' 

We spent the rest of the evening in quite a comfortable silence. I was slowly getting accustomed to having the strange man, Levi, beside me. Especially now that he had started to shut his mouth. But now that his voice had dimmed, his breathing sounded incredibly loud and was reeling me in. I couldn't shake the weird feeling off me and I couldn't tell if I even wanted to get rid of it. 

But by the time he finally got up, although not to leave but to have a little bathroom break, I immediately saw an opportunity to go home. I urged the bartender to tell me how much I owed him. He delayed telling me because he knew the wine was on the black-haired man next to me but I made sure he stopped dawdling in an instant. I paid the bill, which was higher than I had expected. Just how many glasses of wine had I drunk? I wondered. It wasn't until I was finally outside, that I noticed the absence of my jacket. A stream of curses left my mouth. I turned around for a second but hesitated and eventually, I decided not to go back inside. Levi could be back at any moment and I wasn't going to stall myself any more. 

My apartment was only a few blocks away but the road seemed a lot longer than usual. It was nearly freezing outside but my face was warm and hurting under a headache. The thought of a hot shower, an inviting bed and a few aspirins reached my mind and I couldn't help but wish I had stayed home tonight. 

When my headache suddenly got a lot worse, I sat down against one of the houses to rest. There was no way that I could continue my walk feeling this miserable. A cab. That was what I needed to get home. I could barely even walk anymore. I needed a cab. 

Suddenly, I hated wine.

I reached for my phone and started to look for the number of a cab service. It was far more difficult to do than I had anticipated since the letters were blurry. I was so focused on trying to read, I hadn't noticed a man approaching me. 'Good evening, Miss.' He spoke politely. My heart racing, Levi had also called me Miss, I looked up. It wasn't Levi. It was _another_ unknown person. 

'Can I help you?' I asked rather politely for my drunken state. The man cowered in front of me. He didn't speak but a moment later, he grasped my phone from my hands and threw it away. He then reached out for my purse but I clutched it tightly with every bit of strength I had in me. 

He violently threw me against the ground and my head had taken the hit. The entire world started to spin, but I didn't let go. The man crawled on top of me. 'Let go.' His voice was raw and bitter and it made my headache so much worse. His hands now found my neck and the tighter I grasped my purse, the tighter his hands grew around my neck. He was suffocating me. This was it. My female instincts had let me down all because I had enjoyed some wine. This was my end game. I didn't want to die but I felt the life get squeezed out of me without hesitation. 

With what I believed to be my possibly last breath, I uttered a nearly voiceless: 'Help'. The man let go after a loud noise sounded and a warm liquid started dripping on my face. A second man blurrily appeared above me. I couldn't tell apart any of his features, the alley I was in was pitch black. My actual last breath then let go of the name: 'Levi.' I was quite frustrated to see the world go dark instead of a heavenly light taking me to the afterlife. 

I came to my senses with the faint smell of coffee and detergent. My head was bursting and I could tell something was off but I had no idea what it was. A worrying feeling went over me when I noticed I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. I suddenly recalled red wine. A lot of red wine. A sense of nausea went over me and I quickly noticed a glass of water and what seemed like aspirins on a side table. I gulped down the medication with some water, disappointed not to be feeling better instantly. 

Fearing the worst, I peeked underneath the blanket. To my surprise, I was still wearing most of my clothes. The only thing that seemed off was the plaid shirt that I was wearing. I was quite certain I didn't own something like that, and to top it off, it didn't smell like me at all. Honestly, the fact that I wasn't completely naked puzzled me all the more. Just what had happened?

Not noticing anyone else in the room with me, I decided to make a run for it. I crawled out of the incredibly comfortable bed, only to nearly collapse as soon as I tried to stand. This certainly was a top-notch hangover, I thought to myself. When I didn't find my own shirt, I decided it didn't quite matter. The person who swapped shirts could have it. First thing on my to-do list was to get out of here. I stealthily tiptoed out of the room, instantly cringing as the door started to creak. I stood still for a moment, holding my breath, but no one came. Eagerly continuing my journey to the exit of the house, I came to another stop when I found the living room. A man was standing outside on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. The man had jet black hair, quite broad shoulders for his figure and - This time, I actually collapsed onto the floor. I grasped onto my head as the memories of last night started flooding in. My fainting was easily heard through the glass door, and the man barged in as soon as he saw me. 

He carefully placed his hand on the back of my neck, his other hand finding its place on my side, trying to support me. 'Miss [Y/N], are you alright?' Truly, I wasn't alright, was I? If I were okay, I would have woken up in my own bed, with or without a hangover, but without doubt alone. And the memories that I suddenly recalled ... I could have died! In response, tears started streaming down my face. He looked like he wanted to hold me but didn't quite know how. I was in terrible need for a hug so without hesitation, I threw my weak arms around his neck. I felt him cringe for a second, but then his gloved hands slid over my back. 

Not willing to let go my last bit of support, I asked: 'You're the man from the bar, right? Levi?' I didn't hear an answer but I felt a slight nod next to my own head. I continued. 'Is it weird that I feel oddly safe right now?' 

This time, he slightly pushed me back. 'It's not at all odd. You've had quite a dangerous night. Although I did expect you to freak out slightly more upon waking up here. I didn't have your address and it was hard to wake you up.' His hand went up and down my arm in an attempt to calm me down some more. 

'You saved me.' The realization came suddenly and of course, I had said it out loud. I can be such an idiot at times. Although, this was far from as idiotic as my lonely, drunken state last night. 

Levi helped me upright and brought me to a sofa. He left for a few minutes to make me some coffee and something to nibble on. From where I sat, I could take in a nice view of the city. It all looks so pretty from up here, I thought, but it's a real hell down there sometimes. I sighed. I really had taken this man's kindness for granted last night. If I had only gotten drunk with him, I could have maybe just made out with him and gotten home safely. Admittedly, that did seem like a horrible mindset with a slight chance of a walk of shame in the morning. Then, I realised something. Maybe I didn't need alcohol. Maybe I actually wanted to embrace him another time and smell his cologne, coffee and detergent. Hell, even the smell of cigarettes on his shirt seemed to turn me on.

Seriously, [Y/N], what a mess have you gotten in this time? But really, I knew the answer. Aside from the near-death experience, and the serious hangover, the mess I was trying to sort out was Levi. 

When he walked back in with a breakfast plate, my heart nearly jumped. He had just put down the plate when I stormed right in his direction and eagerly grabbed his face. His face was stern, as it was last night. But I could tell he wanted this too. I moved my head closer to his right until we were exchanging breaths. I placed my lips upon his and it just felt right. His lips were dry but I longed for them more than I could have ever imagined. With every kiss, I got pulled in more and more. _This_ was what I should have been doing last night. 

After what felt like forever, we let go of each other. At least, our lips had parted, our arms were still wrapped around each other. He was the first to utter something, which seemed surprising to me. '[Y/N] ... You should really rest. Have some breakfast and build up your energy.' For a man as stern-looking as him, he was especially caring. No way a _lady_ like me would not take him up for that caring attitude, and such a delicious breakfast! 

I greatly obeyed and took a first sip of the coffee. 'But after this breakfast, you'll have to show me to the bedroom another time. I believe I forgot something.' He smirked, the same way as he did yesterday. I believed he got the message, and that we would be having a fun day together, getting to know each other and working my immense hang-over off. 

What the exact details were of how Levi managed to rescue me from near death, I never knew. Frankly, I never bothered to ask. He still seemed rather dangerous but for some reason, I felt safe in his arms. It's quite ironic, really. That's why I decided never to ask about it. It's better to be safe than sorry and I love feeling safe with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I used to write so many Attack on Titan one-shots and feeling rather nostalgic, I decided to write a new one! Let me know what you thought of it! ✼:*ﾟ:.｡


End file.
